Until Forever Ends
by CloudyxRainbow
Summary: She just wanted to know if he was happy. She never would've thought that she'd end up being happy too. N I L E Y Oneshot, no last names used


"Liam, not now." Miley pushed Liam's hand away from her ass. He was always groping her, trying to get where only one person has ever been. And that was her pants. And that someone was none other than heartbreaker number one: Nick Jonas. Well, to her, he was heartbreaker number one.

He came back in June last year and they had the biggest reconciliation ever. He just showed up at her door in Georgia while she was filming her newest movie. After two days, he suddenly left without a proper explanation and never called her again. And he broke her heart again.

"Why not?" Miley groaned and wanted to slap a hand on her forehead.

"Because I'm not ready yet." Liam rolled his eyes and walked over to the fridge. He grabbed something that Miley couldn't see and drank it. He then wiped his mouth. He was such a pig. She hated how her rep made her be with him for publicity. She didn't understand how they could force a seventeen-year-old to be with a boy she didn't even like. The only boy she ever really liked - or more like loved - was the one she thought she couldn't have.

Rumors had it that he was with the copy-cat again. Selena Wannabe-singer Bad-actor Russo, her 'replacement' in all cases. She replaced her as the Disney-queen, she replaced her as the role model, she replaced her as the best friend of the Jonas' and she replaced her as Nick's girlfriend. But not only that, she also took Taylor, Miley's former best fried, along with the good controversy.

Whenever Miley did something she thought was right, it was wrong in the public eye. She wore short shorts; bad critics. She cursed for a movie in the movie; bad critics. She played in said movie - apparently she was horrible; bad critics. What people seemed to miss, though, was that Selena did all those things too.

Miley saw pictures of her wearing short shorts on a… 'Date' with Nick. Even though Miley didn't consider golfing as a date. Did she get shit for it? No, they smiled and were happy for the 'Nelena reunion'. Miley also heard Selena curse - worse than one word, like Miley HAD to do - and people around her heard. But no one seemed to notice.

Also, Selena played horrible in some of her movies or her series. She had her bad days; that's what the press liked to call it. But Miley, of course, was altogether bad, right?

It annoyed her how only she seemed to get all the crap from the paparazzi and the press. Her fans started hating on her a long time ago and there were only a few that were still her fans after all of it. But she was growing up, she was allowed to change. They ought to know that she would grow out of the Hannah Montana world, right?

Even though she didn't like Liam at all, he seemed to be a nice change in her life. He made her feel grow-up, even though she knew she was far from it. She still giggled like a little school girl when something was embarrassing for her. Everything she said sounded wrong - on most parts it was. She hated having serious talks. She was far from grown-up.

Of course, many grown-ups hated serious talks as well, but Miley avoided any kind. She thought a nice smile and a wink with the eye would make it all better. After fighting for hours, she thought making up was as easy as drinking a bottle of water. Her problem was that she always spilled half the water.

Miley watched Liam walk out of the kitchen without a word. He was always like this - push him away, he'll leave you alone. Good thing though, Miley thought and shrugged as she opened a can of some energy drink. She wasn't even supposed to drink it, she just did. She gulped it down.

Suddenly, her vision became blurry as she thought about her life. Was it even worth living anymore, when all you do is lie to make the audience think better of you, but they still hate you? Was it worth it, pretending to love someone while the person you really love is happily dating your biggest enemy? Was it even nice to think that way?

Maybe she should just be happy that Nick was. If you really loved someone, all you want them to be is happy regardless of what you are feeling, right? So why was she angry at Nick and Selena for being happy? Demi even told her, that she should be happy for them instead of being angry and upset. Yeah, Demi was of course on her side, but she made a good point there.

Miley sighed and looked at the clock. She started thinking - which wasn't good at all. Maybe… maybe she should ask Nick if he was truly happy with the situation at the moment. If he wasn't, maybe she would at least feel a bit relieved to say that she was angry at him. She wanted him to be happy, so he should be!

Miley jumped up and ran to the front door. She didn't care where Liam was - he could die in a whole for all she cared. She ran out of the house and towards her car. All her thoughts were set on seeing Nick. That's where she wanted to go so badly. Ask him if he was happy. Yeah, she'd probably get heartbroken after this little visit, but she just had to know.

Finally, after fifteen minutes which was long enough, she arrived at Nick's house. She practically flew to the door and rang the doorbell. After a minute nobody opened, she also started pounding on it. She even wanted to kick the door, but she stopped herself after she realized that it would be weird and the door didn't do anything bad to her.

Finally, after ten minutes of obnoxious ringing and banging, the door opened, revealing an annoyed and sleepy Nick. She forgot that it was in the middle of the night. He probably hadn't realized it was her when he started yelling.

"Who the hell do you think you are that you can practically knock my door down?!" Miley jumped back with big eyes. Judging from now, it didn't really seem as if he was happy. That changed the second he realized who it was.

His eyes widened as they traveled up Miley's body until they reached her face. His eyes locked with hers. She could see the sincere happiness in his eyes. Of course, Miley thought, he's happy with her. She looked down sadly and immediately felt stupid for even showing up.

Nick was speechless. It was raining, she was in her pajamas - which were extremely short, by the way - and she was soaking wet, her eyes as big as they were able to get. He never in a million years would've thought that Miley would ever show up at his doorstep looking sexy like that. He gulped and got his act together to ask what he wanted to know.

"Why are you here?" His voice was soft but still harsh in a way. He was still tired. He had been sleeping until now. Miley looked at Nick confused and kind of shocked too. He was talking to her in his 'I'm annoyed, but not with you' voice. He always used this voice whenever Joe annoyed him. He would talk harshly the whole day except to Miley because he said he loved her the most. Miley shook that thought out of her head as she thought about her answer.

"I… I came to see you." Nick looked at her, shocked but smiling. If she came to see him, this could only mean something positive. He stepped away from the door, inviting her in.

"Come in." Miley took a deep breath and entered his house. This was it. She would find out if he was really happy. He was going to tell her that he moved on and that he didn't need her in his life as more than a friend. Not that she wanted him as more than a friend… Maybe she did, but she would never admit it to him.

They walked into his room immediately. There were no questions asked when Nick closed the door. Miley sat onto his bed and crossed her bare legs. She started playing with a thread of Nick's blanket. He sat down at a chair in his room and watched her. She looked deep in thought, probably thinking about how to word her question, so he didn't want to disturb her.

He admired her hair, which still clung to her face. Her make-up was smeared - he wondered if she knew. She was only wearing shorts and a tank top because it was a hot summer night, even though it was raining. She was concentrating really hard which brought a cute expression on her face. Nick sighed. Upon hearing Nick sigh, Miley finally gathered the courage together to ask him.

"Are you happy?" She wanted to roll her eyes at herself. She was worrying so much about how to ask him and then she boldly asks, without hesitation in her voice. She looked up at Nick to see him sitting there, startled. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Uhm… what do you mean?" Miley sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean… Altogether, are you happy with your life, where you are right now?" Nick's forehead creased a bit, indicating he was confused. Where was she going with this?

"I guess I am, yeah. Why?" Miley bit her lip to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over. She hated that answer. She was selfish enough to want him to not be happy with his life because she wasn't an important part in it. But that would never happen, she thought bitterly.

"Why? I… don't know. I just wanted to know. Are you sure you are? I mean, with your music, your family… your girlfriend?" Nick winced. So she read the rumors. He wasn't sure if she knew about him 'dating' Selena. Knowing that she did made his heart ache. He wanted to go over there and hug her and tell her that everything would be okay.

"I didn't know you read the articles." Miley scoffed at his sheepishness. How could she not? Demi showed them to her. Not to hurt Miley, of course, but to show her that it was useless to keep holding on to someone who wasn't worth it because he had a girlfriend. Demi loved Nick, don't get her wrong, but he was hurting Miley and she just wanted her to get over him.

"Yeah, because I never go out, right? Of course I read the articles, Nick! Demi showed them to me!" Nick bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair. He would have to tell Demi off the next time he sees her. He hated all those paparazzi with a passion. They were following him around like their life depended on it. Well, maybe it somehow did, but it annoyed him.

They didn't know half the story, yet they write all this crap. Nick sighed and looked at Miley with strained eyes.

"Would you believe me if I told you those articles were all lies?" Miley bit her lip and sighed.

"It depends, would you be telling the truth?" Nick chuckled at Miley's odd formed question. He nodded.

"Yeah, I would." Miley sighed and looked out of the window in Nick's room.

"I don't know what to believe anymore. Last summer you told me that you loved me and that you would never leave me. Yet you left Tybee after two days and never called again! I called you a million times and you never even called back. Back then I thought I knew you never really loved me. That you just loved the idea of having me. Tell me, was that a lie? Did you lie when you said you loved me?" Nick looked at Miley shocked. He had told many lies in his life. Some white lies to his mother, some to the press. But never has he ever lied to Miley. He shook his head.

"No, Mi, I've never lied to you before. I was telling the truth when I said I loved you… when I say I love you." Miley looked at Nick with big and sad eyes.

"How can you say that to me while you are dating someone was perfect as Selena? How can I believe that what you're saying is true?" Nick sighed and got up. He walked over to his bed and sat down next to Miley. Turning her his way, he looked deep into her eyes, making sure she saw how serious he was.

"What I'm saying is true. I have never lied to you in my whole life - or as long as I know you, obviously. And how can you say that Selena is perfect? She might be from the outside to you, but that's all part of the deal, isn't it? If you don't look good enough they'll either make you look good or you won't get a job. That's it. But you… you don't only have the looks; you're perfect inside and out." Miley blushed a little. She was never good with taking compliments. And Nick looked at her with a stare so sincere, that she almost wanted to cry.

She looked down to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. How embarrassing would that be? Someone compliments you and you cry? Nick lifted Miley's face up though. He already looked worried when he saw her expression. Miley smiled a little and shook her head. She wiped her eyes.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little emotional… I actually came here to know if you're truly happy in with where you are in your life because… Well, are you? With how things are right now? You wouldn't change it for the world?" Nick chuckled confused and shrugged.

"I'm happy with how things are, I guess. The tour's been great, the fans responded with great enthusiasm and…" Miley shook her head.

"You're not talking to a reporter you know?" Nick sighed and looked down.

"Sorry… Uhm, yeah, I'm happy with where I am right now." Miley gulped and nodded. She could already feel the tears welling up in her eyes. So he didn't want her in his life anymore. Not the way she wanted to be in it, at least. But wasn't that what she wanted for him? To be happy?

"Why are you even asking? I mean, you haven't asked that in a year? Why are you asking now?" Miley shrugged defeated. She jumped off Nick's bed and walked over to his door without saying anything. Nick stared after her for a couple of seconds until he realized she was planning to leave his house. He jumped up and ran after her. He could catch her at the door, blocking the way for her. She looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?" Nick shook his head.

"No, what are you doing? You're randomly showing up at two a.m. asking me if I was happy. I answer you honestly and you just want to leave?" Miley looked down and bit her lip. Nick sighed.

"Can you please tell me why you wanted to know if I was happy?" Miley nodded and looked Nick in the eyes.

"I wanted to know if you were happy with your life right now because I wasn't sure… I want you to be happy and I just wanted to know if you were because… Well, you're not in my life right now, at least not how I want you to be and I'm not happy with that. And I just wanted to know if you were because if you are then I'll stay away from you so you can be happy. Even though it hurts me to stay away, I want you to be happy. And if this includes me not seeing you anymore so be it." Nick looked at Miley astonished. He could not word what he felt at that very moment. He was glad that she wanted him to be happy, but his heart also broke when he realized his mistake. He told her he was happy even though she wasn't in his life at all. He shook his head quickly.

"No, no, no, no… What I mean in my room was that I am happy but… there's always something missing. It feels like a part of me is just not there, you know? And whenever you're around it is there. You fill that void in my heart, you always have and you always will. I just… I am happy with my life, but not with my love life." Miley slowly shook her head. She couldn't believe it.

"No… you said you were happy. You can't take it back! And don't say you never said you were happy with your love life. Because I asked you. I asked you if you were happy with your girlfriend. And you say yes." Nick shook his head.

"No, I didn't. I never said I was happy with some girlfriend that doesn't even exist." Miley sighed.

"Still you said that you were happy. I get it, you don't need me. This was a stupid idea anyway, I shouldn't have come here." Miley wanted to walk past Nick, but he just kept on blocking the door.

"I don't need you? Mi, you have no idea how much I need you! Or how much I want you; you just don't know it! Listen to me, I. Love. You. End of, that's it. I want you so bad it hurts. It hurts to know that you're not mine, that you're someone else's. It hurts to think that you probably will never be mine again. It hurts worse to know that I cause you so much pain… I love you, Miley, I really do. And I need you… and I really want you right now." Miley looked at Nick with big and innocent eyes. Did he mean all this? She needed to know.

"Prove it." Nick didn't hesitate to let his lips hover over hers. As soon as their lips touched, sparks went flying throughout their bodies. Miley wrapped her arms around Nick's neck, pulling him closer. In return, Nick put his arms around Miley's waist. He let his tongue glide over hers, asking for permission to enter her mouth.

She opened it willingly, letting his tongue roam around, fighting with hers. She moaned as Nick pressed her against the wall. Miley wrapped her legs around Nick's waist, slightly grinding against him. He groaned and pulled away from her mouth, moving down to her neck.

Miley leaned her head back, giving Nick more access to her neck. He easily found her weak spot and started nibbling on it. Miley moaned again, running her fingers through his hair, pulling on it ever so slightly.

Nick started walking over to the couch. He let Miley fall onto it and climbed on top of her, hovering over her. He trailed kisses up her neck until he reached her earlobe. He nibbled on it gently. Miley started pulling on the hem of his shirt, trying to get it off.

Understanding what she was indicating, he pulled his shirt off and let it fall onto the floor carelessly. One of the perks of being a house-owner by yourself; you can throw stuff on the floor carelessly when you're going at it.

Nick suddenly picked Miley up and carried it her all the way to his room. While he was doing that, Miley sucked on his neck, making it pretty hard for him to concentrate on walking and not doing her in the hallway. He pushed the door to his room open with a lot of trouble, since Miley was still in his arms.

Miley giggled and ran to his bed, jumping on it. She pulled her shirt off, revealing the fact that she wasn't wearing anything under it. Suddenly very eager to reach his bed, Nick took two long strides to reach it. He almost fell on top of Miley, but she giggled and ran a hand over his bare chest. Nick shivered as Miley's hand traveled dangerously low, towards his manhood.

He grabbed her hand and stopped her from going lower. She smirked at him and kissed his chest. He leaned down and kissed her mouth again, not even asking for permission to enter this time. Miley responded eagerly. She couldn't wait to feel their bodies intertwined together.

Nick slowly inched his hands towards Miley's bottoms. Obviously, the further down he went, the more excited his most precious member got. Miley rolled her eyes at his low speed and pulled her shorts down herself. Nick's eyes went wide when he noticed that there was nothing to remove anymore. But he soon got over the shock and started kissing Miley up and down her stomach.

Miley dug her hands into his hair and moaned in pleasure. After hearing her moan, Nick knew he couldn't wait any longer. He looked at Miley with a determined look on his face. Miley instantly knew what he was silently asking and nodded eagerly. So without hesitating any further, Nick easily slid into her. Miley's face contorted in pleasure and she moaned his name quietly.

Nick started thrusting himself in and out of her gently, trying not to hurt her in any way. But Miley just kept on moaning his name, showing him that he didn't hurt her. If anything, he pleasured her. That got Nick moving a lot faster and feel better about doing it. He leaned forward and pecked her lips.

Miley dug her nails into his back and moaned again. He was doing all the right thing at the right times. She smiled slightly; like a pro. But she knew that she was the only girl he had ever slept with. And something inside of her - and no, it was not Nick - told her, that she would also be the only one he ever slept with.

Suddenly Miley got tired of his slow pace, so she flipped them over and sat on top of him. She easily slid onto him and started going at it. Her pace was faster. Nick groaned and held onto Miley's hips. Together they moved for quite some time. But soon enough, even Miley's faster pace was not fast enough anymore.

Nick flipped them over once again, now taking control. Now it was all about finishing what they started - at least for tonight. He thrust in and out of her faster and harder, trying to hit the right spots to get Miley to come to her highest.

Miley arched her back and moaned out his name loudly. She was so close to burst. Nick kept on thrusting in and out of her, going faster every time he heard her moan.

"Nick… hm… Nick." Nick groaned and kissed Miley passionately. His hand was gently massaging her breast even though he was going at a pace where 'gently' didn't even seem an option anymore.

"Mi…oh, Mi." Soon, they came together; screaming out each other's names in delight. Nick fell on top of Miley, though he was trying not to crush her. He kept on kissing Miley all over the face softly. Miley giggled and pushed him off her. Nick lay next to Miley. She snuggled into his chest and sighed in contentment. Nick put an arm around Miley and pulled her close. He kissed her head. He knew that he shouldn't say what he said next, but he couldn't stop it.

"I love you." Miley lifted her head up and looked at him with her big blue eyes. She looked so innocent looking at him like that. But she was also shocked; Nick could see it in her eyes. He wanted to groan and hit himself on the forehead for ruining the bliss they just felt a second ago. But then she surprised.

"I love you too." Nick looked at her happy, shocked, confused… Happy because she said it back and obviously, she meant it too. Shocked because she actually said it back, he didn't expect her too. And confused because just about an hour ago she wouldn't believe him that he loved her.

"What? But I thought…" Miley sighed and interrupted him. She sat up and put a hand on his chest, rubbing it gently and lovingly.

"Yeah, I know… But I do. I love you so much. I know I didn't make it seem like it, but it's true. I've loved you since the moment I saw you at that benefit concert. And I loved you after we broke up. I still love you until today and probably will for the rest of my life." Nick smiled brightly at her. Miley blushed when he kissed her shoulder.

"But what about Liam?" Miley rolled her eyes to show that she didn't care about him at all.

"Liam and I are just publicity. There's really nothing there. He might've thought that there was, but there isn't. Not one bit, I'm not even sure if I like him as a friend. I could never like him let alone want to be with him because I'm still in love with you. And I will never stop being in love with you. Did you forget? I loved you then, I love you now and I will always love you." Nick grinned and leaned up to kiss Miley. He sat up and pulled Miley close to him. He leaned against the headboard of the bed.

"What about Selena? I mean…" But Nick shook his head. He sighed.

"They made us go out in public for… well, publicity. I've never felt anything for her. We're only friends - if we even are that. But she may think that we're more. But we're not. I promise you. I love you Mi and only you. There will never be another girl for me ever. Okay? I love you." Miley grinned and kissed Nick. She then pulled back and looked at him. She looked like a little child which Nick thought was cute.

"I love you too… until forever ends?" Nick chuckled and nodded. Only his Miley could find such a childish promise.

"Yeah, until forever ends." Miley kissed Nick again and put her head into the crook of Nick's neck. By the even breathing coming from Miley, Nick knew that she fell asleep. He slid down the bed until he was lying down. He looked at Miley lovingly. Finally, they reunited and Nick planned to never let her go ever again. He would love her unconditionally. He would lover her… yeah, he would lover her until forever ends.

* * *

**Yeah, I did it!! Or more like tried it... Oh well, this was my first real oneshot - I don't count the other one :P I hope you liked it. You know it'd be best if you just left a review and told me if you did :P Thanks for reading and a possible review :P**

**xoxo Christkind2009**


End file.
